Thomas and friends
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Saddle-Tank Engine *James the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Gordon the Express Engine *Henry the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Edward the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Donald the Scottish Twin *Douglas the Scottish Twin *Bill the Twin-Tank Engine *Ben the Twin-Tank Engine *Salt the Dockyard Diesel *Mavis the Quarry Diesel *Spencer the Private Engine *Emily the Stirling-Single Engine *Devious Diesel Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Express Composite Coach (discontinued) *Express Brake Coach (discontinued) *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Henrietta *Spencer's Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel tanker *Open Wagon - Blue *Tidmouth Milk tanker *S. C. Ruffey *Tar tanker *Oil tanker *Open Wagon - Red *Coal Wagon with Load *Cattle wagon *Well wagon *Cream tanker *Raspberry syrup tanker *Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon (discontinued) *6 Ton Wagon (discontinued) *Mail coach *Brakevan *Ventilated van *Flatbed with paint drums Non-Rail Characters *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Farmer McColl *Cranky Sodor Scenery *Sodor Junction station *Water tower *Coaling station *Pedestrian bridge *Signal gantry (two-pack) *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Knapford station building kit *Sodor Lighthouse Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) (discontinued) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) (discontinued) *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) (discontinued) *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) *Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track Parts Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Saddle-Tank Engine *James the Mixed-Traffic Engine Rolling stock *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car Sets *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions Gallery Bachmann Thomas and Friends.jpg Bachmann Edward.jpg Bachmann Emily.jpg Bachmann Gordon.jpg Bachmann Henry.jpg Bachmann James.jpg Bachmann Percy.jpg Bachmann Spencer.jpg Bachmann Thomas.jpg Bachmann Toby.jpg Bachmann Salty.jpg Bachmann Mavis.jpg